


Fixing The Unfixable

by bookwars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Time Travel, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Faith is a bottom of a pit; her sister,Penny, was killed by  Doctor Horrible and the papers didn't even mention her name. Revenge was on  her every waking thought; she thought she couldn't change the past, until she stumbled onto a time machine.





	1. The pain caused by death is a wound that can't be fix.

Faith and Penny had been close over the years; when they only had each other, they had to be close. Their parents, Jed and Swiss, when they weren't drunk or high off their asses, used them as their personal punching bags. When Faith turned eighteen, there was no celebration of her birthday rather she was free from those beast. She took Penny as well, doubting her parents would notice that either of them were gone. They lived in homeless shelter, taking any crappy job they could get. Penny got fired a couple of times for not doing what the boss wanted, stuff that would make anyone cringe. They shared an apartment in the town of Santa Fae, where Faith got a job as a teacher and Penny worked as librarian and she volunteered at the homeless shelters, trying to make the world a better place. Anyone could come to her about any problems they had , and she would try to help them the best she could. She looked on the bright side of life, and try to make other's believe the same.That was something that Faith loved about her.

Little did she know that would be Penny's down fall. 

* * *

She found out when the police called her, not the news thank goodness otherwise she wouldn't know how to deal with it. Her supposes boyfriend didn't even come to the funeral, for he was to wrapped up in his own problems to realize he was part of the reason that her Penny was gone. Her friend Billy showed up, not saying a word the entire time. He placed a flower on her grave and simply walked away. In that moment , she realized that she wasn't the only one missing Penny and hurting. She only wished that she could take away both their pains, but she hadn't found a way yet.

* * *

 

The town became worse and better; there was no longer a homeless problem, though this was due to the fact everyone either moved away or lived in the buildings built for the homeless.The thing was it seemed that Doctor Horrible was the most dangerous man in the town and his power was growing mostly do to one thing: he didn't care. Faith didn't know that the realize behind this of course, nobody except for one person and that person wasn't going to tell anyone about this. Faith realized she had to fix this, anyway possible. She used any resource that she had to find out a way to fix this.

Faith found out about a machine that looked like a blue police box, that traveled through time with a person called the doctor and a companion named Rose. She found them when she traveled to London. They were so in love with each other that they didn't realize that she fallowed into the room.

 _It was bigger on the inside_ she thought. She quickly hid as they started to kiss. 

" _To the bedroom?_ " the man with a brown coat said. 

" _Well, Doctor. I'll race you_ " the blonde said as they raced around the council and out of her view. She slowly created out of her hiding spot and went over to the console, somehow knowing how to fly it.

She was going to make him pay as she took the time machine to where she thought she needed to go.

 


	2. When learning the truth , one most realizes that you can't change any it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose meet the third person aboard and try to stop her.

As Faith drove the Tardis, Rose and  the Doctor didn't notice at first that they were moving, for because they were too busy being in love. It wasn't until Faith hit a wrong button that caused the Doctor to fall on top of Rose. Any other time, it would've lead to Rose to flipping him over and well leading  to something else. Not this time though. 

  
" _That's not normal_ " Rose said as the Doctor slowly started to get off her.

" _No, it isn't . You don't think that the old girl is getting slow do you?_ " he asked her as he helped her to her feet.

"Nah,  _You don't think someone else is in Tardis?_ "

" _Maybe you never know. It is has infinite rooms_ "

" _True. Let's go check it out just in case. Don't want to take off with someone who is insane or going to cause pain"_ Rose said before near sprinting out of the room. This caused the Doctor to simile. With each passing moment he spent with her , he was falling more in love with the blonde women. He just couldn't say those words out loud for, he was afraid of losing her. He has lost too many people for lose someone else . So not saying those words right now made it less painful if he lost her. At least , that was the lie he kept telling himself.Little did he know, that day was fast approaching.

* * *

 

When the Doctor entered the main console area, his double hearts nearly stopped. It wasn't the first time that a gun was pointed at Rose nor the last but it still sacred him more than he cared to admit . He stayed where he was because he was afraid that one move could cause the gun to go off.

" _I'm going to ask again. Who the bloody hell are you?_ "

" _My name is Faith"_

" _I would say it's nice to meet you Faith but, you have a gun pointed at meet so I would say we aren't becoming best friends in the near future_ "

" _Same but, I have to save my sister. You were the only time machine in the area. I have to save my sister from a crazy lunatic and save her_ " During the entire time , the Doctor slowly edge closer, hoping to get the chance to knock the gun out of Faith's hand's. Rose must've noticed him for she moved so the Doctor wouldn't be noticed as he came around the consol.

 _"I take it  she is dead"_ Rose said in a matter of fact type of voice.

" _Yes but, not before I save her from that crazy man_ "

" _I can't let you do that.  I tired to do that before, and it turned everything out for the worst_ " Rose said trying to get close

" _Thanks for the warning but I'll take my chances_ " Faith said before firing a shot off. The Doctor dived after his Rose, she was on the ground hopefully just pretending to be dead. She started to move toward him as if to make sure he was ok. Faith was gone by time they reached each other.

" _You ok?_ " The Doctor said, hooping for the best as he patted down to make sure there were no wounds.

" _Yes_ "

" _Good,_   now l _et's go find her before she creates another rip in the world_ " Doctor said pulling her up to her feet for what was hopefully the last time of the day.

" _Agreed_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Change the past; destroy the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Doctor and Rose stop Faith before it is too late?

When they stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose saw Faith running up the steps of what looked like a normal looking building. They took off after her, wondering what else was going on. As they entered inside they both realized quickly that it was a town hall. A couple people ran past them , two females were wearing buttons and shirts with a dudes face on it, which  Rose thought was weird unless they were in support of him. 

" _Excuse me?-_ " the Doctor said , to a man he was able to stop.

" _Dude, you might want to run. Doctor Horrible is in there and a women joined him with a gun_ " the man with a picture of same dude  as the two women on his t-shirt, said before taking off. The Doctor turned to Rose and shurgged

 _"What is it with this town?_ " she asked.They ran into the meeting hoping that they weren't to late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Faith had Doctor Horrible at gunpoint even though Captain Hammer had a gun on him already. The story the police had told her had already started crumbling for they had told her that Captain Hammer had been defeated by Doctor Horrible easily. _How could it have  changed so fast?_ she wondered  as Captain Hammer smiled at Doctor Horrible , who was begging for mercy underneath his boot.

" _Stop it now! Let me kill him_ " she said. They both look at her , one looking fearful and the other one looking like a predator about to snatch his prey.

" _You don't have to kill anyone. Please , don't become like me_ " Doctor Horrible said, which caused her to pause her gun on him. _This is the man who killed my sister? He is different than what  people said he was_ she thought.

" _I always loved a women who could handle a gun._ " Hammer said, making a crude gesture as well. _Same for this creep. What did my sister fall for him in ?_ she thought, unknowingly  raising her gun toward him instead of the man on the floor.

" _I'm sorry but,_   _I have to fix this. You have to pay for the pain you've caused"_ she said, spiting anger at both men and beginning waving the gun between the two.

" _I'm sorry_  -" Doctor Horrible started to say before Captain Hammer shut him up with a kick to the stomach and  adding  a " _that's enough out of you_ ". Faith and the man on the floor locked eyes.

In that moment, she recognized Doctor Horrible as her sister's Billy Buddy and the man who showed up at her sisters funeral, and realized that he wasn't the true villain here. While he was still not the best option for Penny and technically  , he was trying to become a better man for her. He truly loved her and from what his sister said about him, she loved him as well.

 " _You should kill him, and make the world a better place._   _He can't even pull off an evil scheme_ _correctly. Besides, I am the better and look at all the good I've done_ _for this town. Kill him and that's more where that came from"_ Hammer said with a level of cockiness for someone who almost got assassinated. Rose and The Doctor enter the room at that moment.

 Faith seemed to ponder her decision for a moment before raising the gun and saying:

" _Who said I was talking about him?_ "

She fired off a shot,causing Captain Hammer to fall to the ground in pain and dying before either the Doctor or Rose could get to him.Doctor Horrible ran past them running toward the women red head hiding in the corner , though Faith beat him there.The Doctor and Rose ran toward Faith also as she helped a women to her feet. She turned around to face them, stubbornness filled her eyes.

" _I had to save her. She is too young to die, especially in that way_ " Faith said putting herself in between them and younger red woman.

" _So, you put so many lives at risk for one? One death doesn't justify another's_ " his words becoming  more angry. 

Rose put a hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down. " _I am sorry_.  _I am glad you have your sister back. However, what you have done isn't good_ " The Doctor said worry dripping  from his words.

 _"You don't think it-_ " Rose began to say.

A loud crash-like sound filled the air, causing the group to look toward the roof.Everyone looked at the time rift in horror as monsters flew out of the rip caused by the time rift. The Doctor turned to Faith as the screams filled the air and asked a question he already knew the answer to :

" _What have you done?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Death isn't the only end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a close

" _I didn't know that this would happen_ " Faith said as they ran down the hall way.

" _I did warn you_ " Rose said as she and the Doctor ushered them all into a closet.

" _I know, and I'm sorry. But, I still had to try and save her_ " Faith said , that made Penny worried about what she was saving her from.

" _You do realize that  we are going to have to fix everything that you have done"_ the Doctor said in a tone like one would use on a child. He knew that he sounded harsh but, that was only because she put them especially Rose, in unnecessary danger.

" _I know but I'm  not ready to say goodbye yet, especially because I know what's going to happen_ ; _All the people that are going to die because of his minions and him being in league with Bad Horse:"_ She said pointing  at Doctor Horrible.

" _I can try to stop Bad Horse_ -" Doctor Horrible starts to say before Faith cuts him off

" _NO you cant't because you don't feel a thing since she dies. It destroys you to the point that you don't care_ "

Silence fills the closet as they know either way they're going to lose either way. It was one of those situations where nobody wins. Penny will no matter what, and it will be painful for everyone. The sisters and the horrible will not remember what happened in these few moments.

" _Hey, can you do me a favor_ " Penny said to Faith.

" _Anything_ "

" _Try to be happy. My death shouldn't something that makes you do bad in the world. Think of it as a chance to do something good"_

Faith didn't say anything as they left the closet in hopes of making things better before they got worse.

* * *

After dropping Faith off with Jack in hopes that he could help her, Rose turned to the Doctor.

 _"Come here you fool"_ Rose said before pulling into a kiss. He loved kissing her and wouldn't stop until .. he didn't want to think about that.

 _"Let's go see your mother, shall we?_ " the Doctor said before kissing her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at the end of Doctor Horrible's Sing Along Blog, and couldn't get it out of my head. If you know a certain thing about Doctor Who lore, you know where this going. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
